Antes del final
by Son Pau
Summary: Cuando el camino ya está definido, no quedan más que últimos momentos. Pensamientos y memorias de Reiner y Gabi frente a un destino inevitable.


**DISCALIMER** : SNK y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **..**

 **Antes del final**

 **..**

* * *

 _¡Mírame, Reiner! ¿Me has visto en el campo de batalla?_

¿Es verdad lo que dices? ¿Me crees digna de ser tu sucesora? Mi corazón se alegra al escuchar eso, pues, para ser sincera, no hay otra opinión al respecto que merezca la pena. Sabes, Reiner, recuerdo que, desde que era pequeña, tu sombra siempre me pareció inmensa. Allí me sentía cobijada, sin importar las miradas desde el otro lado de la reja. Siempre he podido sentir la repugnancia en esos ojos, y solía esconderme tras de ti. La verdad, yo daría lo que fuera para estar siempre así, orbitando en torno ti.

Cuando te fuiste, solía dormir con una fotografía tuya que le robé a Tía Karina. Ella nunca lo supo. La ponía bajo mi almohada y pedía con todas mis fuerzas que volvieras pronto a casa. Quería verte cruzar las grandes rejas de la entrada del ghetto otra vez, tal como te veías en esa fotografía. Estabas orgulloso de haber sido escogido, ¿no es cierto? La forma en que pareces ser aún más alto, casi levitando, lo dice todo.

Eh, Reiner, en esa época no sonreías muy seguido, ¿no es así? Me pregunto por qué. Te sienta bien sonreír. El ceño de tu frente, siempre tan serio y compuesto, se relaja y puedo adivinar una extraña dulzura que se apodera de tus ojos.

Es una fotografía que ya ha comenzado a desgastarse y volverse cada vez más gris. Quizás debería devolverla un día de estos, sin embargo, no quiero hacerlo. Es lo único que va a quedar tras de ti. Eso, y tu poder.

En el fondo de la imagen puedo ver cómo la expresión de incómoda sorpresa de Bertolt quedó impresa para siempre. Se debatía entre posar y salir del cuadro. Finalmente terminó siendo un intruso en el paisaje de tu imagen.

Te veías muy severo en tu uniforme, con el cuello de la chaqueta rígido, mientras hacías el saludo militar de rigor ¡Te ves tan estricto! Y no eras más que un niño en realidad. Ese fue tu último día entre nosotros.

¿Qué fue de Bertolt, Reiner? ¿Y qué fue de ti?

Me pregunto cómo es vivir con el poder que castigará a los impuros del interior de las murallas. A veces, la curiosidad que siento es tan grande, que hace que me olvide completamente de quién eres y sólo deseo que el tiempo pase lo más rápido posible. Perdón por eso. A veces tengo la loca idea del día en que me escogerán, entonces, tú me estarás mirando desde las filas de oficiales y tu pecho se inflará de orgullo. Me sonreirás, de forma casi imperceptible para no arruinar la compostura del momento y yo me sonrojaré. A veces olvido la mirada de horror que probablemente me dirigirás en ese último minuto.

 _La verdad, Reiner, es que sólo quiero ser como tú._

Tía Karina me ha contado historias de antes. Me contó del día en que recibiste la noticia de ser candidato ¿Es cierto que llorabas? Me contó también de una tarde de lluvia en que volviste a casa empapado, con las rodillas magulladas y costrones de sangre seca en las piernas. Habías roto los pantalones del uniforme de entrenamiento. Debido a una caída durante la práctica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo te doblaste un tobillo y no podías caminar, así que Bertolt te cargó hasta casa. Tía Karina te abofeteo muy fuerte, reprochándote por haber fracasado. Dijo que, así, no olvidarías tu deber y no fallarías otra vez. A mí siempre me has parecido el más fuerte de todos, no logro imaginarte llorando de dolor por una caída. Tal vez no era el dolor. Y es que, a veces, la frustración puede ser aún más terrible que cualquier padecimiento.

 _Eh, Reiner, esos eran buenos tiempos, ¿verdad?_

 _._

* * *

 _¿Podrá alguien, alguna vez, perdonarme?_

Marcel, Galliard, Bertolt, Eren, Connie, Armin, Annie, la Legión... Tantos nombres, tantos otros anónimos que nunca entenderán que su muerte era precisa y necesaria.

¿Lo era realmente?

Es verdad lo que dicen, soy un maldito traidor. Y es así como voy a morir.

Al parecer, es cierto que cargamos con los pecados de nuestro pasado encima y que hemos de pagar por ellos. Por eso, no merezco que nadie me perdone, jamás. La verdad, ya no sé muy bien qué debería creer, ni a quién estoy traicionando. Tampoco sé, con quién quiero redimirme.

Es tarde.

Aunque no demasiado. No del todo.

El problema, según mi modo de ver las cosas, es que es demasiado cerca del final. Cuando estamos ad portas del cierre, ya no quedan formas de remediar lo hecho. No queda más que una honesta y agónica disculpa de liberación. Es una posición cómoda, pues, no queda ya nada que perder.

Sin embargo, para algunos existe también ese último acto desesperado, un acto final de redención. ¿Un genuino acto de nobleza o una actuación hipócrita y egoísta para satisfacer la conciencia inquieta y poder morir con la frente medianamente en alto? Quién sabe.

Quizás ese grito desesperado de exculpación, en mi caso, sea no condenar a Gabi.

Pero salvar a Gabi condenado a otro, ¿es realmente un acto de redención? Al final, sigo siendo un traidor por dónde se mire.

Quizás salvarla del odio sea lo único, y último, que pueda hacer después de destruir todo lo que alguna vez consideré bueno, después de construir nuevas convicciones y derribarlas tan de golpe que el dolor no podía si no ser infinito, al nivel de desquiciar la poca y retorcida cordura que aún mantiene a los desesperados en pie.

Entonces, ¿eso es lo que soy? ¿Un desesperado? Da igual a estas alturas. Tiempo para lamentarme es lo último que tengo, no puedo darme el lujo de examinar la ironía y el egoísmo. Ya tendré toda una eternidad de condenación para ello.

No puedo hacerlo ahora, no mientras tenga una posibilidad de salvación en frente. No teniendo a Falco tan cerca.

Yo conozco muy bien esa mirada, Falco. Podrás mentirle a otros, pero yo sé cuál es la verdad tras ella. Y lo sé, porque durante toda una vida vi esos mismos ojos desesperados de amor en Bertolt. Cada vez que Annie andaba cerca, algo dentro de él se removía inquieto y escapaba más allá de su pecho, entonces, sus ojos brillaban con esa misma intensidad contenida. La miraba demasiado.

¿Qué tanto estás dispuesto a dar tú por salvar a Gabi? ¿Y por salvar al mundo?

¿Sabes algo, Falco? Me recuerdas a un chico extraño que conocí hace un tiempo. Debe ser el hombre más brillante del mundo, tanto, que llega a ser aterrador, aunque le hace falta más confianza en su propia inteligencia.

Te pareces a él, así que debes confiar más en esos ideales que tienes y que no logras reprimir del todo. Tal vez tú seas la clave, Falco, para terminar todas estas guerras sin sentido. Porque eres distinto, porque no está en ti la fiereza de la batalla, porque, de alguna manera, te libraste de tanto odio y vive en ti lo que jamás tuvimos derecho a soñar: compasión. Tal vez seas tú, junto con hombres como Armin, los que lleven a este mundo a un nuevo inicio. Y si es así, necesitarás coraje y una armadura.

La verdad, ya no sé ni qué debería creer, pues la existencia misma se ha puesto de cabeza. Los enemigos de toda la vida de pronto son hermanos por los que darías todo, y los camaradas de toda la vida de pronto te parecen ajenos y crueles. La convicción de nuestra misión, la necesidad de ser reconocidos, la desesperación por una familia, el orgullo de la mano de nuestro apellido, mi madre caminando entre los ciudadanos con la cabeza al fin en alto. No eran ideales tan perversos, ¿no es así? Yo sólo quería ser reconocido. Quería hacerlo por ella y por un padre al que nunca vi ¿Será acaso que me equivoqué?

Es curioso, y hasta gracioso, recordar en estos momentos los entrenamientos con Eren, tratando de enseñarle a ese mocoso impaciente cómo empuñar correctamente un arma, mientras Armin no pierde detalle para estudiar la teoría de los movimientos.

Una tarde en el campamento con la tropa, como cualquier otra tarde cuando todos ignoran que eres un asesino, cuando puedes jugar a no serlo. Las risas de los demás al anochecer, las bromas infantiles en el cuarto. Almohadas volando de un camastro a otro, mientras Connie roba las sábanas de Jean cada noche. No sé por qué, pero nunca lo delaté. Había algo en la mirada de Connie que me hinchaba el pecho de orgullo cada vez que se me quedaba viendo con esa expresión de asombro. El soldado disfrutaba con eso que nunca había tenido al otro lado del muro; admiración y confianza.

¿Llegaré a vivir lo suficiente para conocer alguna vez a alguien como Sacha? Nunca logré descifrar si es estúpidamente valiente o sólo un animal salvaje. Como sea, la fiereza y el instinto de esa mujer eran de temer, casi tanto como sus insufribles tonterías. El instructor nunca se quedó corto de imaginación para castigarla una y otra vez. La verdad, es que ella me hacía reír con ganas.

El instructor. El saludo militar cada mañana, el puño derecho firme sobre el corazón, mirada al frente, voz en cuello. Sin nada que esconder. Así quería vivir el soldado, más, el guerrero lo acechaba vigilante desde las sombras.

¿Volveré alguna vez a ver la dulce mirada de Kristha, diciendo mi nombre con una sonrisa? ¿O eso también se ha perdido para siempre?

Todo es un sinsentido, ella ya no es Kristha, la recluta, y yo no soy Reiner, el soldado. Me pregunto si seguirá con vida.

De verdad me hubiese gustado decirle que se casara conmigo alguna vez. La habría llevado a vivir fuera de la ciudad, en alguna granja, cultivaríamos algo y tendríamos muchos hijos. Despertaríamos juntos cada día hasta que fuéramos ancianos, haría el amor con ella hasta el último día, y luego, nos enterrarían juntos en algún lugar de la granja. De vez en cuando, alguno de nuestros hijos nos llevaría flores y se reiría recordando nuestras anécdotas. En serio que me gustaría despertar con ella y su extraña aura de diosa. Me hubiera esforzado en hacerla feliz, pero ese no era mi mundo. A veces, me hubiese gustado ser Reiner Braun, un soldado de la Legión, un recluta de la Tropa 104, un compañero en quien los demás pudieran confiar.

¿Lo ves? Otra vez estoy delirando ¿Habrás anhelado algo parecido alguna vez, Bertolt?

¡Hombre! No puedo creer que incluso en un momento como este recuerde tus regaños. Siempre dijiste que era demasiado sentimental, y que eso no era malo, pero que debía concentrarme más. Tal vez tenías razón, hermano.

Hoy me llaman General y algunos niños y soldados más jóvenes me ven con admiración ¡Qué engaño! No soy lo uno ni lo otro: un soldado desertor, un guerrero a medias.

De qué sirve el arrepentimiento de todas maneras, si voy a morir.

Ah, Bertoldt ¿cómo se siente morir? ¿Acaso duele? ¿Podré seguir teniendo estos recuerdos una vez que haya terminado todo o los perderé para siempre? ¿Podré seguir sentándome cada día con todos a la mesa a desayunar y reír? Seguro ahora me verías con desaprobación y me llamarías a mi lugar, recordándome quién y qué soy, aunque en realidad no lo sepa, hoy menos que nunca.

No cuando estoy conspirando para salvar a Gabi de este oscuro destino nuestro, en vez de seguir adelante, obedeciendo sin rechistar como debiese ser.

Pero ¡cómo no hacerlo, Bertoldt! y dejarla podrirse tanto como nosotros, si fui yo mismo quien sostuvo su mano cuando dio sus primeros pasos en este mundo hostil. Cómo condenarla.

Cómo puedo yo, un hombre a medias que no puede ser salvado, condenarla a ella al abismo eterno. Tengo que salvarla.

Esta guerra y este invierno ya han sido demasiado largos.

.

* * *

 _Eh, Reiner, resultó que sí eras un mentiroso._

¿Qué son todos estos rostros? ¿Quiénes son estas personas que te rodean y te alaban? ¿Quién es aquel que pide que le enseñes? ¿Quién es aquella que te agradece por salvarla? Qué es este anhelo de verla de nuevo.

¿Por qué quieres salvarlos tan desesperadamente? Por qué les enseñas a luchar, por qué te sientas a comer con ellos y los escuchas, por qué los rescatas una y otra vez, si están condenados a morir por sus pecados.

Pero estás ahí, entre ellos. Y ríes de verdad, con tanta calidez que me da repulsión. Me asquea ver esa mirada en tu rostro, ver cómo te expones por rescatarlos, ver cómo te derrumbas por haberles mentido a ellos, que no son más que unos demonios, malditos por su propia historia.

Entonces, ¿cuál es la razón de estar llorando así, Reiner, por unos monstruos? ¿Por qué duele tanto?

Eres un mentiroso, un traidor. Porque allí sí sonreías, aún cuando sabías que ibas a morir.

Tan atormentado que duele, ¿es así cómo has pasado tus últimos años?

En algún punto te perdí el paso y ya no pude seguirte. Yo, que siempre andaba tras tu sombra, buscando tu mirada, no pude seguirte.

¿Por qué no me miraste con horror al final de todo? Yo esperaba eso; el miedo. Pero no la tristeza. Tanta era la que había en tu corazón por lo perdido, Reiner, que ibas a quitarme a mí el orgullo de ser la elegida. Traidor.

No eres más que un traidor que sostiene mi mano en ese primer paso, que me levanta del suelo al caer y me sonríe a cambio de detener el llanto. No eres más que un mentiroso que me entretuvo alguna vez con cuentos en las tardes. Un traidor que me llevaba de paseo cada vez que podía, que me levantaba en sus hombros para ver por encima del gentío. Un traidor que nunca supo que, junto con su nombre, yo enlazaba un anhelo de primer amor.

 _Traidor, traidor, traidor…_

* * *

Cerca de una hora más tarde, cuando Galliard volvió al calabozo en que se había programado el traspaso del Titán Acorazado, encontró a Gabi, nuevamente en su forma humana, hecha un ovillo en el suelo, con los ojos enrojecidos y las manos manchadas de sangre. Estaba profundamente dormida. Al tomarla entre sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación en el cuartel, notó cómo la joven apretaba algo entre sus manos.

La insignia con las Alas de la Libertad que Reiner le había dado temprano ese mismo día, antes de que todo empezara, y que constituía su más grande y secreto tesoro, descansaba ahora en su poder.

 _..._

 _Eh, Reiner, ¿qué clase de infierno es ese en que eres tan feliz?_

 _..._

 **Fin**

 **.**

* * *

¡Hola! Dejo por aquí este one shot que es mi primer fic de SNK, sobre el personaje al que más quiero de toda esta tremenda historia. Cada vez que pienso en él, se me aprieta el corazón. Lo quiero mucho.

Un saludo y agradecimiento a quien pase a leer por aquí, especialmente a mis queridas Griss, Sophi, Chocolat y Anne Bradbury por si se dan una vuelta (compartir cualquier fandom con ustedes siempre es felicidad, las quiero)

¡Saludos!

Pau.


End file.
